


Too Easy

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, and Geoff is loving it, in which Ryan pops boners and gets teased, this is technically Ryan/everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: Ryan just wants to know why people suddenly feel the need to sit in his lap.





	Too Easy

Ryan didn't know why it started. All he knew was that nobody in the office could stay out of his goddamn lap.

The first culprit wasn't much of a surprise. Gavin had dramatically thrown himself on Ryan while the man was sitting on the couch and talking to Jack. Ryan was no stranger to his personal space being invaded, but it usually wasn't to such an extent. Generally, the lads mostly hung off one another. He rolled his eyes at the lanky man and just continued talking to Jack, snaking his arms around Gavin's waist. It was all in good fun, of course.

Until Ryan realized he wasn't even paying attention to what Jack was actually saying. His eyes were on him, but his brain had sort of shut down. Gavin squirmed in his lap some, mumbling to himself about Michael being a bastard. Ryan's eyes went wide.

Fuck.

Without hesitation, he suddenly shoved the Brit off of him. Gavin yelped as he hit the floor, but the rest of the room laughed. Ryan just tried to act casual. Tried to act like he wasn't half-hard.

He was immensely grateful that Gavin's attention shifted directly to Michael. The following argument kept eyes off of Ryan, a blessing since he was pretty sure his face was at least slightly red.

But then it kept fucking happening.

A drunk Jeremy found his lap a week later. They had just finished up Off Topic and were hanging around the office. They'd worked hard that week and were ahead of schedule enough that they could just relax for a while. Jack had gone home already. Jeremy and Michael were still taking shots, the latter spread out on a beanbag and the former sitting cross-legged on the floor. Ryan was laying across the white couch, feet propped up on the arm and a pillow shoved under his head as he watched the two idiots in front of him.

“Dude, lil J, y'know what we should do?” Michael asked.

“What?”

“More shots.”

They both devolved into stupid giggling at that. Ryan just shook his head. “Aren't you both shit-faced already?”

Jeremy turned to look at him, mouth dropping open like he hadn't even known Ryan was with them until he spoke up. Barely a moment passed before Ryan found himself yet again with a lap full of idiot. The drunk man moved with surprising speed, making him grunt as his weight settled on him. Michael was still laying down on the beanbag, and sort of looked like he'd passed out.

“You alive, Michael?” Ryan asked.

The younger man lurched and then stuck an arm straight in the air with a thumbs up, sending Jeremy into another fit of laughter. The lad leaned forward so he was hunched over Ryan slightly as he laughed. His drunk joy was infectious, making Ryan smile in spite of the amount of anxiety the situation was giving him. He shifted slightly under Jeremy.

Bad move.

His crotch dragged across his friend's ass, and if he wasn't hard before, he sure as hell was after that. He froze, not moving another inch. The arm he had swung across the back of the couch twitched as his fingers dug into the upholstery. Jeremy seemed too drunk to notice. His eyes were bright as he looked down at Ryan with a broad grin.

“Hey battle buddy.”

“Hey.” Ryan's voice was strained. He was trying desperately to think of anything that would make his dick calm the fuck down.

Evidently, Jeremy had nothing else to say. Instead, he laid down, chest to chest with him. Ryan panicked and awkwardly started to reach for Jeremy to move him, but then he felt the weight on him get a bit heavier. Just like that, the man was asleep. It wasn't much of a surprise. Jeremy could handle a lot of booze, but even he had limits, and he was absolutely blasted. It didn't help that in an effort to get ahead, the man was probably missing sleep. Ryan looked over at the beanbag. Michael was out, too. He sighed. Fantastic. The lad moved a bit in his sleep and created more friction. Ryan had to bite his lip to keep from making any noise. 

All he could do was wait it out. Realistically, he could definitely move Jeremy. He'd done it plenty of times. But the guy was obviously exhausted, and he didn't want to feel the guilt of waking him up. So, he decided to wait. Jeremy was breathing evenly against his neck, mumbling in his sleep once in a while. Michael was snoring.

He dozed off, too, eventually. It wasn't the first time the AH office became a snooze room. Wouldn't be the last.

When he was woken up later, it was with a blessedly soft dick and a brutal teasing from Geoff, who was waving around his phone with pictures of their impromptu nap and making empty threats about posting it to Twitter.

He couldn't even get through a week before it happened again.

“Let's stop!” Geoff yelled.

They all finished up the recording and closed Minecraft, still laughing. Ryan turned his chair to face Geoff's.

“Nice throne, king.” He said, chuckling.

“Woulda been great if you guys hadn't fucked it up.” Said Geoff, spinning his chair twice before stopping to face Ryan. The smile on his face betrayed him. “Besides,” he said, “I've got a perfectly good throne right here in the office.”

God fucking damn it.

Ryan couldn't even be shocked when Geoff moved to his lap. Of course. Geoff straddled his hips, barely managing to squeeze both of them into the chair. He braced his hands on the armrests, grinning down at Ryan.

“And on that note: lunch!” Gavin said, already marching out the door with Jeremy on his heels. Michael hadn't been there for the recording, and Jack had to leave halfway through for a meeting. As the door closed behind Jeremy, it left just the two of them. Ryan was about to suggest they follow the others when Geoff spoke instead.

“Are you hard?”

Yes. Yes, he was fucking hard. He was hard from the moment Geoff settled down. Hard from the way Geoff's ass pressed against him, hard from how Geoff's thighs squeezed his hips.

“No.”

The lie was paper thin, and Ryan's face felt like it was on fire. He was mostly certain he was going to spontaneously combust. Just another unfortunate accident to add to the list of destructive dealings in the AH office. Silence dragged on after the lie, and Ryan was staring at absolutely anything that was not Geoff. The awkwardness was painful and filled the room until Geoff apparently decided to do something about it.

Ryan went rigid all over as the man in his lap rolled his hips, grinding down into him. And then he did it again. And again. And Ryan's resolve snapped. His hands were fast, latching onto those daring hips as he finally fucking moved. He thrusted up against Geoff, once, twice, three times before he paused and finally made eye contact.

That little shit was still grinning.

“Dude, you're totally hard.”

“Yeah.”

“Nice.” Geoff said, then got back to moving, rolling their hips together in a messy attempt at rhythm. Ryan tilted his head back and closed his eyes as they moved together, the hot friction sending shockwaves through him in spite of the layers of clothing. Geoff's hands moved from the armrests to Ryan's shoulders. They both breathed fast and shallow, and occasionally Geoff would make a quiet noise. The room would have been damn near silent otherwise.

Just as Ryan was picking up the pace, his hands sliding under Geoff's shirt, a loud noise startled both of them. It took a moment for either of them to realize it was a phone buzzing, and another before Geoff pulled his own out of his pocket and read the screen. He slid off of Ryan's lap and back to his feet.

“Meeting. See ya later, man.” Was all he said before he was out the door, leaving behind a stunned and still-hard Haywood. Ryan booked it for the bathroom.

Gavin and Jeremy came back right as Ryan was sitting down in his chair again, rubbing his hands on his jeans to get off the last remaining water from washing his hands. “How was lunch?”

Things only got worse from there. Geoff seemed to be very enthusiastic about what he must have viewed as a fun new game. The man was working hard to find every excuse possible to tease Ryan, and it was driving him up the wall. Quick touches, squeezing past Ryan in a tight doorway, accidentally backing up a step too far. It all culminated in the worst Jackbox livestream Ryan had ever been part of. His only saving grace was that the game was Quiplash, which meant the screen was the only thing being streamed. No cameras. Thank God.

The five of them settled around the room in various spots. Ryan sat next to Jack on the couch, leaning back to get comfortable. Michael, Jeremy, and Gavin were sat on beanbags right in front of the couch so they were all clumped together. Geoff was in a meeting. Ryan released a breath he wasn't aware he had even been holding. Geoff was in a meeting, and that was fantastic news.

“Alright!” said Jeremy. “We’re live, and I just posted it on Twitter. You guys ready?”

Sure enough, the audience was already reaching the thousands. The fans loved Jackbox streams.

“Ready for what?”

Oh no.

Geoff's voice came from the door. They all turned to look, then everyone but Ryan cheered.

“Geoff! Come on, play Quiplash.” Gavin said. “We're streaming.”

The second that word was out of Gavin's mouth, Geoff looked at Ryan. He smiled and shrugged. “Got nothing better to do.” His voice was casual. Ryan was not fucking buying it. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do without just bringing more attention to himself.

Michael looked around. “We can pull a chair over, or another beanbag.”

Geoff's smile shifted to a smirk.

“Don't worry about it.”

Ryan was dying. He was literally dying. Worse yet, he realized with silent horror that his cock was already catching on. His entire body felt hot.

The laughter that erupted when Geoff plopped himself right on Ryan's lap crowded the microphones. “Geoff's seat of choice appears to be Ryan.” Jack said when he got ahold of himself, explaining since the audience couldn't see. Geoff leaned back and slouched down some, getting comfortable. Ryan had to hook his chin over his shoulder to see the screen.

Once Geoff had joined the game, they started. Ryan tried his best to not let the quality of his answers suffer, but his mind was a bit occupied. Every time Geoff shifted, no doubt on purpose, he had to switch his focus to keeping his hips still. All he wanted was to grab Geoff and start grinding, but in no way was that an option. Jack was already casting them the occasional look.

His dick was hard, his brain was fried, and his patience was being challenged to the highest degree. And Geoff was having the time of his life.

The asshole was laughing even more than usual, an excuse to move. He decided that every time he wanted to talk to Ryan, he apparently had to turn his head to the side so their faces were practically touching. While one hand held his phone, the other was settled on the outside of Ryan's thigh, randomly squeezing him there.

Once the first round was over, Jack stood. “I'll be right back, Trevor texted and said the pizza's here.” He said before heading out the door.

The lads busied themselves with keeping the audience entertained, talking among one another. Geoff joined in somewhat, but Ryan stayed quiet. Then Geoff scooted backwards, as he had slid forward a bit, and Ryan slipped.

He gave two shallow thrusts against Geoff's ass before he froze. The conversation continued on around him as he desperately hoped the three on the floor hadn't noticed. When no heckling followed, he relaxed a fraction of an inch. Geoff had gone silent, too. Ryan felt pre-cum slicking up his boxers as his dick throbbed in his jeans. Close call.

The game resumed when Jack returned. Ryan refused the offered pizza slice, then nearly choked when Geoff pulled off a pepperoni and shoved it in his mouth.

He was mostly quiet the rest of the stream, and tried not to feel too bad about it. It wasn't his fault, God damn it.

“BULLSHIT!”

“I told you I know the fans!”

Michael yelled again at Jeremy, who was celebrating his landslide victory. Geoff had managed second place, and Ryan had come in last. The loss stung a bit. He said goodbye to the viewers along with the others before Jeremy ended the stream. The room went quiet for a while. Then, Gavin spoke.

“Still hard, Rye?”

What the fuck.

“What the fuck?”

Ryan stared at the grinning Brit, eyes wide. How--

They were all looking at him.

They were all grinning at him.

“You-- this was on purpose.” It wasn't even a question.

Gavin shrugged. “Geoff's idea. We just thought it was neat.”

Speak of the devil. Geoff had turned his head and craned his neck back to look at Ryan, his smile lazy and satisfied. He smooched Ryan's cheek, then ground down into his lap. Ryan's hands flew up to hold the bearded man's hips like they had last time, knuckles white from his tight grip. He huffed and buried his face in Geoff's shoulder to hide the wild blush.

“You're all evil.” He said, voice muffled. The others laughed, and Geoff agreed with a nod.

“How the hell was I supposed to see how cute you are when you're hard and not use that information for evil?”

“He's right.” Gavin said. “You were bloody adorable when you got all bothered that first time. Until you shoved me on the floor, at least.” He mumbled the last sentence, seemingly annoyed by the memory alone.

“Pretty cute with Jeremy, too.” Michael's voice was teasing, but cautious. Ryan appreciated that.

Ryan also appreciated when Geoff moved again, squirming about as much as he could when Ryan was holding him so firmly. Figuring there was no point in trying to stay still himself, Ryan whined and humped erratically, desperate for any sort of friction and caring less and less about keeping cool.

Someone inhaled sharply.

Jack spoke next.

“Very good, Ryan.”

The praise was weird to hear for only a moment. Then it washed over Ryan, sent a shiver down his spine, and he knew his jeans were soaked through with pre. He pulled his face away from Geoff's shoulder to pull in harsh breaths, his face on fire when he saw all the eyes on him.

One of his hands slipped off of Geoff's hip and right under the man's shirt like last time, flattening acoss the other man's chest and feeling his rushed breathing. In response, and with more freedom to move, Geoff set to grinding his ass back into Ryan's hard dick.

They moved together, messy and rushed as they both chased pleasure. More praise filled the air and flooded Ryan's head.

He barely lasted a minute longer before his thrusts got even sloppier, halting and stuttering as he neared the edge. Geoff was making noises like he had the first time, but louder and unabashed. The whines and whimpers for more drove Ryan forward and made the world seem cloudy.

“Good boy, Ryan.”

He didn't even know who said it. Didn't even care. The words made his brain short-circuit, and his hips sped up as he came, cum soaking his boxers and jeans. The only thing he was really aware of was how electric he felt as he rode out his orgasm, the thrusting not stopping for a moment.

When he finally settled into reality, he was glad to feel Geoff was still in his lap. The pressure was reassuring. He was spent and tired, leaned back against the couch and just breathing.

“Hey, buddy, you okay?” Jeremy's voice made him open his eyes. He stared at his friend for a long time, despondent, before he finally spoke.

“You're all assholes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at hanginwithlilj.tumblr.com


End file.
